Be there
by Dragonha
Summary: Tatsuha est en pèlerinage aux Etats-Unis tout seul. Et si Sakuma avait justement des concerts dans la même ville que lui ? Et s’ils se rencontraient ?


**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Maki Murakami, y a que l'histoire à moi, et les quelques oc.

**Résumé :** Ryuichi x Tatsuha. Tatsuha est en pèlerinage aux Etats-Unis tout seul. Et si Sakuma avait justement des concerts dans la même ville que lui ? Et s'ils se rencontraient ?

**Warning :** Présence d'une relation homosexuelle et de lemons, prude, mineurs ou homophobes (ça existe encore ?) dehors, merci.

Anecdote : A l'origine, je voulais écrire un os Ryuichi/Tatsuha parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup, surtout avec des lemons. Alors voilà, le résultat. J'espère qu'il aura du succès, plus que mes autres os.

Bonne lecture

**Fic Gravitation: Be there **

'_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ?'_ pensait un jeune japonais aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il faisait route vers l'aéroport. Son cinglé de père lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de se rendre sur le champ aux Etats-Unis, à New York précisément.

« Tu dois y aller, j'ai des obligations ici que je ne peux annuler. Malgré tout, un vieil ami a besoin de services supplémentaires. Il n'a que deux élèves très moyens pour les rites, il faut donc que tu te rendes chez lui et que tu y restes le temps qu'il faudra. »

D'accord, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais il avait des cours à l'université à suivre. Il avait trouvé au dernier moment un pote assez gentil pour prendre ses devoirs et des notes pour lui. Mais les lubies de son vieux, il s'en serait bien passé, surtout s'il se rendait dans une super grande ville pour des bêtises de moine.

Ca aurait été tellement mieux s'il avait juste été en vacances, il aurait visité la ville, serait sorti avec pleins de filles et de garçons. Mais non ! Son crétin de géniteur avait parlé et donc, le bon et digne fils de la famille se devait d'obéir. Dieu qu'il en avait marre !

L'aéroport était en vue, et Tatsuha se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas tenter de fuir. Soudoyer un coup le conducteur et se faire oublier de son père pour un temps. Malheureusement, sa logique infaillible le fit redescendre sur Terre. L'autre vieux prêtre s'empresserait de le dénoncer et on aurait vite fait de le retrouver.

Donc, contraint et forcé, le jeune homme de 19 ans avança vers les portes de détecteurs de métaux. Ses clés, sa chaîne qu'il portait au cou et son portable déclenchèrent l'éternelle alarme. On lui demanda de sortir les objets dénonciateurs, ce qu'il fit. Puis, comme tout était en ordre le garde le laissa passer. 

Très rapidement, son vol fut annoncé avec l'habituel discours de bon voyage. Son billet en main, il passa devant la réceptionniste qui gardait la porte d'embarquement. De nouveau, il le montra quand la jeune hôtesse voulut l'aider à trouver sa place dans l'avion. Il ne manqua pas son clin d'œil quand elle repartit aider les autres passagers.

Et oui, son charme était indéniable et plus d'une fille se retournait sur son passage. Quelques garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès, pratiquement autant que son cher frère. C'est pourquoi, sa gentille sœur n'hésitait pas à l'appeler l'étalon de la région.

Cela dit, une fois le décollage enclenché, il oublia tout pour regarder tranquillement par le hublot le paysage se rétrécir. L'avion finit par se stabiliser, et les jeunes hôtesses de bord expliquèrent les différentes options dont les passagers disposaient.

Certaines allaient donc passer sous peu avec boissons et nourritures, d'autres avec les écouteurs nécessaires pour regarder le film, ou écouter la radio.

Quand la dame qui distribuait les écouteurs passa près de lui, il les refusa. Les films qu'on diffusait dans pareils endroits ne flottaient pas bien hauts. Par contre, il eut plus de considération pour un coca et une boite de biscuits.

Enfin tranquille, il ouvrit sa canette, fit de même pour les biscuits et sortit son mp3. Il s'enfonça délicatement les écouteurs dans les oreilles et démarra ses chansons préférées, qui n'étaient autres que les chansons des Grasper, ses idoles. En fait, c'était surtout le chanteur qu'il appréciait beaucoup pour sa voix et son charisme, mais aussi pour son joli corps de gamin malgré ses 34 ans.

Il sentait qu'il aurait au moins besoin du soutien de ses chansons pour survivre au temps passer auprès d'un vieux moine et de deux gosses. Il avait bien sûr prévu son chargeur, mais aussi des cds.

Par bonheur, une bonne nouvelle avait pointé son nez dans ce malheur. Son cher père lui avait expliqué que le temple était petit et qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas de place pour le loger. Donc, son paternel dans sa grande mansuétude lui avait donné les clés de sa maison particulière, située selon ses dires à deux minuscules kilomètres du lieu bouddhique.

Il avait par là-même hériter d'un plan de la ville et de son futur quartier pour ne pas se perdre. Il avait presque été vexé, il n'était pas débile, et avait un parfait sens de l'orientation.

Le vol se passa très bien, comme toujours quand il était accompagné de sa musique chérie. Il atterrit en plein milieu de la nuit et joua des coudes pour atteindre le tapis roulant pour récupérer sa valise. Une fois dehors, il héla rapidement un taxi.

Autre bon point pour lui, il parlait très bien anglais grâce à ses cours certes, mais aussi grâce à Eiri, son frère parfait bilingue. Et aussi par les chansons de son idole qui adorait chanter quelques mesures d'anglais dans ses superbes morceaux.

Très rapidement, il fut déposé dans un petit quartier somme toute tranquille, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues. Il trouva rapidement la petite maison que son père lui avait décrite et s'engouffra à l'intérieur une fois la porte ouverte.

Sitôt qu'il passa le seuil, il tâtonna à la recherche de lumière. L'interrupteur ne se fit pas attendre, juste en plaçant sa main à gauche, il cliqua dessus. Une fois éclairé, il ferma la porte et jeta son sac à terre. Il n'avait besoin de rien pour l'instant, il dormait toujours nu. Aussi mangea-t-il quelque chose rapidement, puis pris une douche, et il s'endormait comme un bien heureux dans la chambre à coucher.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla doucement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était et le pourquoi lui revint comme un boomerang. Juste après s'être enfilé un petit déjeuner à l'américaine, il fouilla les poches de son pantalon de la veille pour retrouver les papiers de la ville et l'adresse avec le numéro de téléphone du temple.

Il attrapa alors le téléphone et composa le numéro pour signifier son arrivée au fou qui avait besoin de lui. _'Quelle idée d'avoir un temple dans une ville comme New York'_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en écoutant les sonneries au bout du fil.

« Allo ? » demanda une voix de vieil homme. « Monsieur Kensai ? C'est Tatsuha Uesugi, le fils de votre ami. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'étais arrivé. Alors si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis disponible. »

« Oh ! Le petit Tatsuha, bien, bien ! Quel garçon bien élevé, c'est rare de nos jours. Effectivement si cela ne te dérange pas de venir nous voir. Ainsi, je pourrais te présenter à mes deux disciples. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, je serais ravi de te recommander quelqu'un pour te faire visiter un peu, si cela te dit. Bref, passe donc dès que tu peux, nous t'attendons. »

Là-dessus, les deux raccrochèrent. Le brun se disait que finalement ce moine-là serait moins envahissant que son fou de père. Il passa en vitesse à la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller un brin, enfila des vêtements, puis attrapa les clés et son sac avec ses habits de cérémonie et partit.

Grâce à son plan et à son sens de l'orientation, il ne mit guère de temps à trouver l'endroit, cela lui avait à peine pris une petite quinzaine de minutes. Son père avait encore exagéré ! Ou alors c'était lui qui marchait vite.

Le temple se dressait fièrement au bout d'une longue volée de marche, que le jeune homme se dépêcha de gravir. En arrivant dans la cour principale, il remarqua tout de suite qu'un garçon, légèrement plus jeune que lui, balayait. Il demanda à ce novice s'il était bien à la bonne adresse.

Ce à quoi, le garçon répondit : « Oh oui ! Vous y êtes bien. Alors c'est vous le nouveau, monsieur Kensai ne m'avait pas dit que vous deviez passer aujourd'hui. » Le brun se justifia alors, expliquant que le vieil homme voulait le présenter aujourd'hui et le plus tôt possible.

Acquiesçant, le jeune garçon se présenta brièvement. Son nom était Kaoru Nakaoto, il était également le fils d'un ami du maître du temple. Après cela, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le salon où devaient sûrement attendre les autres.

Tatsuha regarda les environs et un peu la maison. En un mot, tout était classique, comme s'il n'avait pas quitté le Japon.

Une fois, le hall du temple franchi, ils firent à peine quelques pas pour atteindre la salle d'où des voix s'échappaient. Après avoir toqué légèrement sur la porte coulissante, Naka-kun l'ouvrit et le jeune brun devint le centre d'attention des trois occupants de la pièce.

« Oh, Tat-chan ! Tu as fait vite, je t'en remercie. » déclara le maître. Il invita les deux garçons à s'asseoir. « Voilà, je vais donc te présenter mes deux apprentis, je suppose que Kaoru n'a pu s'empêcher de déjà se présenter. »

Le garçon acquiesça doucement, presque comme s'il demandait pardon. « Je ne peux malheureusement pas leur interdire de parler toute la journée. Même si ce sont de vraies pipelettes. Enfin ! »

Les trois disciples rougirent à la remarque, véridique, de leur supérieur. « Tatsuha, je te présente donc mes élèves : Damien O'connell et Daniel, son petit frère. Ils sont avec moi depuis deux ans maintenant. Malgré cela, je n'ai noté aucune amélioration dans leurs techniques. »

« Enchanté. » dirent-ils ensemble. Ils avaient un physique banal mais pour Tatsuha la chose n'avait guère d'importance, il ne mélangeait pas son 'boulot' et sa vie privée. Poli, il se présenta à son tour. Les trois disciples furent étonnés de savoir qu'il avait une grande expérience dans le domaine, quatre ans de pratique ce n'était pas rien.

Mais bien sûr, son physique d'asiatique le faisait passer pour plus jeune, en tout cas pour les étrangers.

Après cela, ils burent un peu de thé et le jeune japonais fut invité à dîner avec ses quatre nouveaux compagnons. L'entente était déjà plutôt bonne, les quatre jeunes n'ayant qu'un ou deux ans de différence. Daniel était le plus jeune et avait 17 ans comme Kaoru, quant au dernier il avait 18 ans.

Le vieil homme fut ravi de cette journée. Il expliqua par la suite à son nouveau petit les quelques règles de la maison. Enfin, il le laissa partir après lui avoir parlé de son prochain travail. Il avait un rite funéraire dans deux jours à exécuter.

Tat-chan rentra donc chez lui. Il décida de profiter de cette après-midi et du lendemain pour visiter un peu la ville. Et, peut-être, trouver un petit boulot. Il lui fallait de toute façon un job à mi-temps pour s'assurer qu'il aurait de quoi vivre pour tout le temps de son séjour.

Il repartit donc de chez lui pour se familiariser au coin, avec son plan en main. Le quartier était à ce moment-là un peu plus animé, des gamins jouant au ballon dans le petit square en face de chez lui et des dames qui s'en allaient faire des courses en ville.

Le jeune japonais arpenta donc un bon moment quelques rues et déboucha en quelques foulées sur une grande avenue marchante.

Il y avait peu de monde cependant. Il put donc à loisir regarder l'environnement. Il était arrivé dans un centre commercial en plein air. Tous les magasins possibles et imaginables s'étendaient de part et d'autre de la rue. Il nota d'ailleurs la présence d'au moins trois disquaires.

Il pourrait ainsi ne rien manquer des albums de ses idoles préférées, et oui, il n'était pas limité qu'aux Grasper, bien qu'ils soient les numéros un dans son cœur.

Les cafés ne manquaient pas non plus. Malheureusement pour lui, des étudiants avaient déjà investis les lieux comme serveur. Il fit donc chou blanc pour sa recherche d'emploi ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, il recommença son tour s'engageant plus loin dans la rue. Il remarqua très vite qu'un grand bâtiment finissait l'allée commerçante.

Cependant il n'y alla pas il fut accaparé par une affiche collée sur la vitrine d'un petit bistrot. Il y entra donc dans l'espoir de décrocher la place. Cependant, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Lorsqu'il s'adressa au patron celui-ci lui fit ses excuses : il avait oublié de retirer l'affiche.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il avait engagé quelqu'un comme serveur. Voyant l'air désespéré du garçon alors qu'il allait repartir, il le rappela. « Tu cherches un job ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne préfères pas passer un bel été dehors au lieu de t'enfermer pour travailler ? »

Le jeune Uesugi lui expliqua alors sa situation. En l'écoutant le gars sentit qu'il disait la vérité, même si cela paraissait incroyable au vu de l'âge qu'il lui donnait. « Eh bien, je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je crois que dans le bâtiment là-bas, il y a quelqu'un qui recherche, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quel genre de travail, seulement. »

Il pointait le haut gratte-ciel. Le garçon se résolut donc à aller se renseigner à l'endroit indiqué. En quelques enjambées, il était devant les portes, avec un garde qui s'approchait déjà.

« Eh ! Ne restez pas là. Les petits jeunes comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici. » Dieu qu'il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on le traite comme un gamin, il avait 19 ans nom de dieu !

Malgré son envie de répliquer de façon cinglante, il demanda poliment à l'homme. « Excusez-moi, mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait peut-être un travail que je pourrais faire ici. Cependant, on n'a pas su me dire quel genre de job exactement. »

« Oh ! Tu es japonais ? Tu parles drôlement bien anglais dis donc ? Comment ça se fait ? » demanda curieux le garde. « J'ai dix neuf ans monsieur. Je faisais mes études au Japon, mais mon père m'a demandé de lui rendre un service ici pour un temps indéterminé. J'aurais donc besoin d'un job à mi-temps pour être sûr de ne pas être à court d'argent. »

« Bien, quel genre de service rends-tu à ton père que je vois ce que je peux faire. Enfin, si être un agent de sécurité t'intéresse. » « En fait, vous allez avoir peut-être du mal à y croire, mais je suis fils de moine et j'ai accepté de remplacer mon père auprès d'un de ses amis. Si vous voulez vérifier par vous-même voici l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone du temple. Demander monsieur Kensai. »

« Oh alors c'est toi Tatsuha, ce vieux bougre m'avait parlé de toi ! C'est formidable, juste comme je l'espérais. Dernière petite question : est-ce que tu sais te battre en cas de besoin ? Tu pratiques le karaté sans doute. »

'_Ah ! Ces clichés sur les japonais !' _ pensa le brun. « En fait, j'en ai fait quand j'étais au collège. Mais j'ai toujours une bonne technique de combat. » Rien de tel qu'une petite démonstration, c'est ce qu'avait du penser l'officier, puisqu'il s'était jeté subitement sur lui.

L'homme se mangea très vite le sol, Tatsuha avait juste évité son coup et mis une bonne droite dans son ventre.

« Excellent ! » conclut le gars. « Eh Matt surveilles bien les environs pendant que j'accompagne le petit à l'intérieur. » cria-t-il à son collègue. En très peu de temps, Tat-chan avait son contrat en poche. Monsieur Stenwall lui avait expliqué son emploi du temps et mis au courant des différentes rondes qu'il pourrait avoir selon les besoins des hauts placés.

En cas de besoin, son nouveau collègue, Tatsuha donc, rédigea un rapide petit cv qu'il transmettrait au bureau principal pour être en règle. Cela dit, c'était lui qui engageait qui il voulait donc la direction n'aurait pas vraiment son mot à dire, ils n'étaient que collaborateurs après tout.

Le fait qu'il ait son permis de conduire allait l'aider si jamais les patrons ou leurs poulains devaient sortir à un moment. Il pouvait donc faire office de chauffeur, en tout cas il avait été prévenu.

Le jeune garçon était très content, il avait finit par trouver un emploi pas trop mal, et en plus il gagnait pas mal d'argent : environ 5 200 dollars la semaine. De quoi pouvoir sustenter à ses besoins pendant quelques temps.

Il retourna chez lui avec un poids en moins, s'il appréciait un boulot de ce genre, il se serait quand même bien passé des rites funéraires. Il espérait en tout cas qu'ils ne lui débouleraient pas dessus à volo.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue pour rentrer. Il ne vit pas qu'une magnifique limousine se garait dans la rue. Deux homme en sortir un grand américain aux cheveux longs et blonds. Et l'autre homme avait les cheveux bruns foncés mais il était typé japonais assurément.

Tatsuha était enfin de retour chez lui. Il prépara ses vêtements de cérémonie pour le lendemain sur la commode et fila prendre un bain. Il resta nu pour cuisiner ses pâtes et regarder un peu la télé, avant d'aller se coucher.

Tôt ce matin-là, Tat-chan se leva, s'habilla et sortit, ses vêtements de cérémonie dans un sac en plastique. Il retourna au temple pour avoir les détails sur le mort et l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

Grâce aux indications du vieux, il arriva très vite devant une superbe villa. Ce fut la femme de son 'client' qui lui ouvrit et l'amena à la chambre où se trouvait le cercueil. Toute la famille était réunie.

Tatsuha, s'étant changé chez ses amis, officia directement et parfaitement la cérémonie. Quelques uns des amis du défunt le remercièrent, les parents proches également. Ils étaient sûrs qu'avec de telles prières son âme reposait en paix.

Le garçon retourna, toujours en kimono de rite, jusqu'au temple du vieux, où il reçut une nouvelle adresse pour un nouveau rite.

Après celui-ci, sa journée de moine fut terminée, le maître étant au courant de son deuxième travail.

Il se changea donc, troquant les habits cérémonieux pour ceux de tous les jours. Il fila jusqu'à la rue marchande et entra dans un snack, où il commanda un croque madame et un soda. A la fin de son repas, il regarda sa montre, il avait encore un petit quart d'heure avant de prendre son service.

Aussi, il alla dans un ou deux magasins puis alla à son travail. Une routine s'installa, le matin les rites, l'après-midi la surveillance devant les portes d'un grand studio.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, environ une semaine après son arrivée, il y eu une surprise de taille.

Il était donc en uniforme à faire le pied de grue devant les doubles portes, quand une belle limousine noire passa dans la rue et vint se garer juste en face de l'immeuble. Tatsuha cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vedette comme une autre, pour laquelle il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Lourde erreur !

Sa surprise fut énorme quand il vit descendre un homme beau et grand, asiatique aux cheveux bruns foncés. Il avait bien trop rêvé de lui pour ne pas le reconnaître quand il apparaissait quelque part.

Cependant, comme il était en plein travail, il se reprit très vite et joua les impassibles. Il ne put quand même s'empêcher de suivre son idole : Ryuichi Sakuma- puisque c'était lui, des yeux. Le manager n'avait pas l'habitude de faire attention aux gardes de l'entrée, leur faisant toute confiance, puisque c'était son ami Ark qui les commandait.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ryuichi ne faisait pas de même, il était de nature curieuse. Aussi quand il nota que l'homme de droite avait changé, il le détailla. _'Wouah ! Il est grand, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il semble asiatique, pourquoi cette description me dit quelque chose ?'_ s'interrogea intérieurement le chanteur.

L'évidence ne lui vint qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper dans l'ascenseur. « Mais oui ! » s'écria-t-il. K ne comprit rien à son cher vocaliste. Malgré tout, il le suivit très vite, toujours aussi entrainé à suivre les frasques de son petit Ryu.

Le châtain passa les portes d'entrée de nouveau et regarda un des hommes en faction. Comment un américain pouvait-il avoir retenu l'attention de son petit Ryuichi. Celui-ci étudia un moment le visage anguleux du garçon et des étoiles commençaient à briller dans ses yeux.

« Hold up ! Reculez-vous de mon chanteur sur le champ, petit salaud. » Le dit chanteur lui fit les gros yeux et pointa rageusement sa peluche rose vers K. « Dis donc, c'est moi qui devait parler, tu me laisses jamais en placer une, t'es un vilain. Miracle beam ! »

A cette scène, le jeune garçon ne put retenir un petit rire. « Vous n'avez pas changé tout les deux en trois ans. » ironisa Tatsuha.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr, c'est bien toi Tat-chan. Ca faisait longtemps. Comment tu vas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es tout seul ? » _'Eh ! Oui, monsieur Sakuma n'a pas changer énergique et curieux.'_ Songea-t-il.

« Oh le petit frère, yes. Ca me revient. Ryuichi a raison, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que tu fais là. »

« Ben, ça se voit, non ? Je travaille. » « Hé, Tat-chan, t'es devenu policier, cool. Et à NY en plus, trop génial. » s'exclama Ryu.

« En fait, c'est juste un job à mi-temps. En réalité, je suis là avant tout pour faire des rites funéraires à la place de mon père. » « Oh ! Ca c'est gentil ! » dirent les deux rigolos ensemble.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un grand cri de rage se fit entendre au dernier étage. Tout le quartier profita d'un cri d'harassement de la part de la célèbre Rage, directrice de XMR. « BORDEL, qu'est-ce qui glande encore ce foutu chanteur de mes deux et son timbré de manager ! »

« Oh ! Désolé Tatsuha, on va avoir droit à une grosse crise de notre adorée productrice, alors on te laisse. » cria K, attrapant son petit chanteur sous le bras et filant à toute berzingue retrouvé la très fêlée Rage.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Outre, les cris de la furieuse directrice, bien évidemment. Tatsuha fut enchanté quand la jeune femme la mit enfin en veilleuse, comme la plupart des autres employés. Elle avait beau être intelligente et douée, sa voix bien trop portante était un des défauts dont tout le monde, à leur grand damne, pouvait gracieusement profiter.

Les deux objets de sa rage se carapatèrent au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils avaient la chance cette fois-ci de ne pas subir plus la voix de la jeune femme. Heureux étaient ceux qui allaient enregistrer une interview à la radio à l'autre bout de la ville.

Cependant, la fin de journée de Tat-chan ne se passa pas vraiment comme il l'avait prévu. Sans doute grâce à Sakuma-san, Rage le fit appeler dans son bureau.

L'asiatique commençait à connaître le caractère de la fille, et donc se dépêcha de la rejoindre. « Vous m'avez fait demander mademoiselle ? »

« Oh ! Heu oui ! » La petite Rage n'en croyait pas ses yeux un Eiri Yuki version noir. Et lui il avait l'air normal et poli. « J'ai entendu par ce saugrenu de chanteur que tu étais fraichement débarqué dans notre ville. Et j'avoue que je voulais aussi voir celui qui m'avait rendu cet idiot complètement joyeux et donc, complètement distrait de son travail. »

'_Cela dit, quand je le vois, je peux comprendre qu'on soit tout retourné. Il est beau, et semble beaucoup plus sociable que son psychopathe de frère.'_ pensa-t-elle. « Et donc ? » demanda le garçon ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je me propose de te faire visiter un peu la ville. J'ai un peu de temps libre de tant en tant, ca me fera du bien de me changer les idées. » déclara-t-elle. « Eh bien, ca aurait été avec plaisir si je n'avais pas été en service. »

« Laisse tomber ton service, tu n'auras pas de problèmes puisque tu m'accompagneras ! » lui répliqua la productrice. « Allez suis moi. »

Là-dessus, la fille lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs vip. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui les amènerait directement au garage. Une fois là-bas, elle le tira vers une petite Mercedes et le poussa sur le siège conducteur.

'_Parce qu'en plus je dois me farcir la conduite de madame ! Elle est timbrée, définitivement folle, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours seule, avec ce foutu caractère.'_ se dit-il.

Pendant quelques kilomètres, elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Ils arrivèrent très vite sur un petit parking d'où on voyait parfaitement la statue de la liberté. Elle le traîna ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée dans les rues de la ville. Au final, plus pour se montrer galant qu'autre chose, il proposa à la jeune fille d'aller souper. Celle-ci accepta rapidement, son estomac grognant d'acquiescement.

Une fois, le restaurant fini, Tatsuha reprit le volant de la voiture, la jeune fille s'endormant pratiquement sur son épaule. En rentrant dans le parking souterrain de la compagnie XMR, il vit un jeune garde du corps posté devant l'ascenseur.

Il se dépêcha alors de débrancher le contact et d'extraire la jeune femme de la voiture. Le gars le voyant faire, vint à sa rencontre. « Je suis soulagé de la retrouver enfin, je la cherche depuis cette après-midi. »

« Désolé, je crois qu'elle avait besoin de se relâcher un peu. Tenez prenez-la, bonne soirée. » termina le jeune brun sur un dernier signe de main. Bill porta sa jeune maîtresse en princesse jusqu'aux appartements qu'elle avait au dernier étage de l'édifice.

Dans l'ascenseur, il profita du temps qu'il avait pour la regarder. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle après l'avoir mieux connue. Malheureusement, elle ne le voyait que comme un garde du corps et rien d'autre. Malgré qu'il sache tout cela depuis longtemps, il profita du sommeil de sa belle pour lui voler un baiser.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que la jeune directrice ne lui réponde. Il savait qu'elle pensait sans doute embrasser le beau japonais qui l'avait accompagnée dehors, cependant il osa espérer. Et son rêve devint réalité. « Mmm. Bill. » Etait-ce un signe du destin, il ne le savait guère, il constata seulement quelques secondes après qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

« Tu sais que tu penses tout haut, mon petit Bill ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, mon comportement était déplacé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. » « Tais-toi donc, idiot et embrasses-moi, c'est un ordre. »

Surpris, mais néanmoins docile, le garçon lui obéit. Ils aimaient bien, en fait ils s'aimaient sans doute depuis longtemps sans jamais vraiment oser l'avouer.

De son côté, Tat-chan était revenu chez lui et s'était écroulé dans son lit comme un bienheureux. Il savait désormais que son beau chanteur était dans la même ville que lui.

Cependant, son train-train ne changea pas pour autant. Les rites, les gardes, faire le chauffeur pour un petit couple fraichement formé dans les bureaux de XMR. Tout cela continua, normalement.

Il pouvait souvent voir son Sakuma entrer et sortir de la société mais rien de plus, à part quand le chanteur s'arrêtait pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Puis, quelques jours après leur première rencontre devant les studios, il y eut du changement. C'était un jour comme les autres. Ryuichi et K étaient arrivés aux environs de neuf heures du matin, avaient discuté avec Rage puis étaient redescendus.

Le soir même, le poulain de K et Rage allait donner un grand concert. Il pria pour que son ami accepte la place qu'il voulait lui offrir. Ils étaient amis après tout, alors pourquoi la refuserait-il ?

« Oh hé, Tat-chan ! » l'aborda le joli vocaliste. « Oui, monsieur Sakuma ? » lui répondit-il. « Oh ! Je ne suis pas un vieux croulant, appelles-moi Ryuichi. Voilà, en fait, ce soir je donne un concert, et je voulais te donner cette place. Viens y assister s'il te plait. »

La voix tremblante, les yeux légèrement humides et fuyant, comment lui résister. Tatsuha accepta sans hésiter la place et le remercia chaudement, le gratifiant d'un sourire resplendissant.

« Ouais ! » Ryuichi-san était vraiment content. « Ah ! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir. Je suis trop content, et Kumagoro aussi. Je vais me surpasser ce soir, tu vas voir. »

« Wouah, j'ai hâte de vous voir sur scène, vous êtes vraiment fantastique et si envoûtant. Je vous jure que je me sens emporté par chacune de vos chansons, comme si je les vivais grâce à votre talent. Comptez sur moi, je serais là. » Le jeune garçon baissa alors les yeux sur son billet, le contemplant comme si c'était un trésor.

C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre : il n'y avait pas de numéro de siège, et ce n'était pas non plus pour être placé dans la fosse. « Heu, monsieur Sakuma, vous êtes sûr que c'est un bon billet, il n'y a pas de numéros. »

« Hé, hé ! Bon, faut que je me sauve. » Le jeune garçon fut éberlué, pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme ça ? Tat-chan essaya de comprendre quelle place d'un concert n'avait pas d'étiquette numérotée. Et soudain, il comprit, son idole lui avait fourni un billet vip. _'Oh quel bonheur ! Un endroit où personne ne sera, d'où je pourrais contempler mon Ryuichi dans toute sa splendeur. Oh, dieu je l'aime.'_

Toujours professionnel, le garçon se reprit pour poursuivre son boulot, mais intérieurement jubilait, un concert de sa rock star préférée, ce soir, que la vie était belle.

Quand son service pris enfin fin, il courut jusque chez lui, avala son souper rapidement, puis fila sous la douche. Après cela, il alla dans son sac et en extrait ses plus beaux habits, et aussi les plus sexys.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il se fit une assez bonne critique de sa personne. Pantalon en cuir très moulant, surtout au niveau des fesses, et une chemise blanche, collante au corps. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, il était à tomber.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'avis de plusieurs personnes lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de concert. Vu qu'il avait du marcher, puisqu'il n'avait pas de voiture et qu'il n'appréciait pas trop les moyens de transport quand il pouvait les éviter, il était… stupéfiant.

Sa tenue était plus qu'aguichante, et la sueur, qui était apparue en marchant à bonne vitesse, faisait que ses vêtements le collaient encore plus. En bref, un vrai canon plus qu'indécent.

Cette tenue lui valut d'être accosté par quelques filles et par des garçons aussi. Il les supporta un instant, vu que son tour pour la présentation du ticket arriva très vite.

« Oh ! Un vip, bien. Attendez un instant. » lui dit l'homme d'entrée. Il appela un de ses collègues et lui demanda de le conduire à la tribune d'honneur.

Toutes les personnes derrière lui se demandaient qui il était pour avoir une place pareille, évidemment, mais il ne les entendit guère longtemps. On l'emmena à travers quelques couloirs et on le laissa devant une large entrée qui débouchait sur un balcon où il n'y avait que quatre sièges inoccupés.

Il remercia l'homme qui l'avait guidé et pris place sur le siège d'où il aurait la meilleure vue sur son chanteur adoré.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, pendant laquelle il avait été prendre ses précautions, les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, et la foule bruyante d'en bas se calma. Une ovation fut faite au héros de la soirée quand il arriva sur scène.

Le beau japonais salua tout le monde et regarda en direction du balcon pour s'assurer que son ami était bien venu. Il ne sut guère pourquoi mais quand il le vit les yeux brillants et le regardant si intensément, des papillons volèrent dans son ventre.

Pour se reprendre, il lui fit un clin d'œil et entonna sa plus célèbre chanson Sleepless beauty. Pendant tout le morceau, les spectateurs chantèrent avec lui. Sa voix était un véritable enchantement, il subjuguait tout le monde sans exception.

Tatsuha fut transporté dès le départ, ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements de cet homme exceptionnel qui régissait, pour ainsi dire, sa vie.

Il était tout simplement formidable, si beau, si sûr de lui, il était le dieu de la musique, c'était ça tout simplement. Son concert fut plus qu'un franc succès, il dû faire deux rappels pour que tous soit content.

Et alors qu'il chantait les dernières mesures, son manager déboula dans la loge. Tat-chan ne le remarqua pas, tout occupé qu'il était à aduler Ryuichi et à chanter les paroles à voix basse avec lui.

K ne lui adressa la parole que quand son ami de toujours eut fini de chanter et de saluer le public. Le grand blond entendit alors un petit soupir, qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme du désespoir. Il lui paraissait évident qu'il était amoureux de son jeune poulain et qu'il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la soirée se prolonge.

« Oh, Tatsuha-kun. » dit-il joyeusement. Le jeune garçon se retourna étonner. « Oh, monsieur K vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Yes ! Toi ! Allez viens avec moi, Ryuichi aura besoin de quelqu'un qu'il connaît, avec tous les tarés d'américains qui lui tourne autour, je préfère qu'on soit deux pour l'aider. »

'_Il vient de s'insulter tout seul là. Enfin, c'est une chance à saisir, je pourrais m'approcher de monsieur Sakuma et lui parler encore une fois. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de chance en venant ici.» _pensa Tat-chan.

Il suivit alors K pour aller aux loges. La production et les ingénieurs étaient déjà là, mais pas de chanteur sexy en vue. D'ailleurs, ce soir, il avait été particulièrement excitant avec son jean serré et sa chemise noire à manches courtes à moitié ouverte.

« Monsieur Sakuma n'est pas là. » annonça déçu le jeune japonais. « Oui, il adore rester sur scène quand le public n'est pas là, il aime bien être seul de tant en tant, il est trop souvent entouré pour avoir une réelle intimité. Quoique ça ne l'empêche pas de s'amuser.» lui répondit le manager.

Tatsuha hocha la tête, comprenant un peu le sentiment de son idole. Il vivait la même chose au Japon, entouré d'amis, de sa sœur et de son père, alors s'isoler un peu était devenu essentiel pour lui aussi.

« Je vais aller le chercher, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » déclara le brun. Il retourna alors dans le couloir et suivit le panneau annonçant la scène.

Il trouva rapidement et atterrit dans les coulisses. Il avança jusqu'à voir son bel idole. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'il rechantait une de ses chansons. Les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer et ne pas être dérangé.

Tatsuha respecta l'intimité de l'artiste et resta hors de sa vue à l'admirer en silence, comme d'habitude. Il ne put guère rester ainsi longtemps, il entendit distinctement un bruit bizarre. Comme une corde qui se désagrège. Il se retourna vers la scène un spot était sur le point de tomber… sur Sakuma.

Ni une, ni deux n'écoutant que son cœur, Tatsuha courut comme un fou. « Monsieur Sakuma ne rester pas là ! » hurla-t-il. L'homme n'aimait pas être dérangé, et le fixa durement.

« Attention ! » cria de nouveau le gamin. Ryuichi ne le comprenait pas, il se fit projeter de l'endroit où il était. Un bruit sourd suivit, une chute puis un autre bruit plus bruyant, plus fort.

Lorsque le chanteur rouvrit les yeux, il était un peu déboussolé, assis au sol. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une image douloureuse. Tatsuha étendu inanimé les jambes bloquées sous un spot.

« Oh ! Non ! Tatsuha ! » pleura le chanteur. Son cri alerta les gens qui s'amusaient dans les loges. En attendant, Ryuichi ne resta pas là à ne rien faire. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie.

« Non, quel abruti ! Pourquoi ? Je t'interdits de mourir t'entends. Allez accroches-toi. » Les employés le trouvèrent en train de s'acharner à soulever cette machine infernale. Ils l'aidèrent rapidement, voyant que le jeune homme ne se relevait pas.

Au prix de durs efforts, ils parvinrent à bouger la machine fautive et portèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à un canapé dans les suites d'artistes. Quelqu'un appela une ambulance qui vint rapidement.

La soirée se termina ainsi, plongeant Ryuichi dans un maelstrom d'émotions. Colère, angoisse, reconnaissance et peur, bonheur et malheur en une soirée, comment était-ce possible ?

« Allons, Ryu tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'était son choix de te protéger. Il l'a fait pour toi, soit lui reconnaissant. » lui dit doucement K. « Quel baka je suis. J'aurais dû le voir ce foutu truc ! A cause de moi, il risque de… Il risque de… Oh ! Je veux pas, K, je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! »

L'américain fit tout pour le calmer. Quand ses larmes se tarirent, Le pauvre chanteur demanda un service à K : « Emmènes-moi le voir, je veux rester près de lui. Je vais le veiller aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Mais je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit pourquoi. »

« Je peux te le dire pourquoi. Il t'aime, bien plus fort que n'importe qui. Il t'aime, en tant que chanteur bien sûr, mais surtout pour toi, pour celui que tu es hors de la scène. Tu comprends Ryuichi, il est amoureux de toi comme un fou, au point de se ficher de mourir, si c'est pour toi. »

« Au fait, tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda le blond. « Non, un peu aux côtes mais c'est normal c'est là qu'il a poussé pour me faire reculer. » répondit tristement le châtain. « Bien, on va à l'hôpital, alors. » rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le chanteur acquiesça. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent à tombeau ouvert jusqu'au centre médical. K força rapidement un membre du cercle médicinal à examiner son protégé. Puis lui demanda, en le menaçant où on avait emmené le jeune japonais qui était arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

« Il est aux urgences, je n'en sais pas plus maintenant laissez-moi ! » Très rapidement, les deux garçons coururent jusqu'au service d'urgence, où de nouveau K menaça un homme pour lui faire dire dans quel pièce était leur ami.

Cependant quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils restèrent civils et ne dérangèrent pas les soins apportés au jeune garçon. Ils attendirent donc calmement contre le mur, le diagnostic des médecins.

Dès que l'un d'eux sortit, il fut chopé au col par un grand blond excentrique. « Oh ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital alors, un peu de tenue. » rétorqua le médecin pas effrayé pour un sou.

« Fuck you ! Comment il va ? C'est un de nos amis alors tu as intérêt à parler. » « Oh, je comprends mieux ! Il survivra, il a eu de la chance, on dirait qu'il l'a presque évité. Il n'a qu'une foulure à la cheville et une légère commotion cérébrale. »

« Ouf ! » soupirèrent les deux hommes rassurés, il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave finalement.

Ryuichi déculpabilisa un peu, finalement il l'avait protégé mais pas dans un acte désespéré, il voulait vivre, ça le rassurait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait même dans ce genre de moment, le bougre, il lui avait foutu une sacrée frousse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme. « Eh bien, il est inconscient pour l'instant mais allez-y. De toute façon, avec cet hurluberlu je sens que je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. » lui répondit le praticien.

Le manager lui fit un grand sourire d'acquiescement. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre. « Oh ! Il pourra sortir dès demain, si vous voulez venir le chercher. Vous n'avez qu'à passer à neuf heures trente. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête de satisfaction, signifiant clairement qu'ils seraient là sans faute. Et Ryuichi avait dans l'idée de débarquer bien plus tôt, si c'était possible. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à réveiller cet ours de K.

« Bon, hé bien on passera demain, hein Ryuichi. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici toute la nuit, je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un très long moment. « Oui, tu as raison, vas-y toujours j'aimerais rester un peu seul avec lui. »

Le fou des armes comprit très bien le message. Il quitta la chambre pour aller faire chauffer la voiture, et leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une fois, son ami sortit Ryu ne put s'empêcher de détailler à loisir ce beau visage endormi. Il se rappela le début du concert où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Un sentiment nouveau s'était réveillé en lui, il n'en avait pas peur, mais se posait des questions. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle émotion.

Qu'était-ce réellement, une nouvelle amitié, comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Tôma et Noriko ? Ou était-ce encore autre chose ?

Certes son ami japonais l'avait souvent aidé, tout comme la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Mais… il doutait que ce soit la même chose, il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé cela quand ils l'avaient aidé. Or lui l'avait sauvé, presque au détriment de la sienne et toujours ses papillons dans le ventre qui réapparaissaient en le regardant là simplement étendu, et endormi.

Le chanteur secoua légèrement la tête, il devait y aller pour se réveiller tôt le lendemain et revenir le voir.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier, même s'il ne l'entendait pas. « Merci Tat-chan, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Dans un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il avait penché la tête sur le visage du bel endormi. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

La réaction que ce simple geste réveilla en lui fut extraordinaire, ou était-ce sa peau qui était bien trop douce pour être réel ? De nouveau, ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude. Non, définitivement, il n'était pas qu'un ami, était-ce cela que l'on éprouvait pour son sauveur, ou ces sensations cachaient-elles quelque chose de plus fort ?

Un bruit le tira de ses réflexions. Un gémissement. Les doigts qui se crispent sur le drap blanc et des yeux qui papillonnent. Tatsuha était en train de se réveiller !

« Oh ! » gémit le patient. Il leva doucement une main pour la poser sur son front, couvert d'un fin bandage. « Du calme Tat-chan. Ne bouge pas trop. » Pour éviter d'être dans une position gênante et aussi par esprit pratique, le châtain s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et d'héler une infirmière.

Dieu K allait le tuer, il devait l'attendre depuis un moment, ou se faire des idées sur son activité dans la chambre.

Une jeune femme vint alors le rejoindre et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui expliqua alors la situation. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au comptoir appuya sur un bouton, sûrement pour appeler un médecin et revint vers lui, pour le rassurer. Tout en lui parlant, elle vérifia les constantes du jeune patient.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, elle lui parla dans un joli charabia dont il ne comprit pas grand-chose, jusque tout avait l'air normal et il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

L'homme se tourna alors vers lui et lui demanda, car ce n'était pas le même type que précédemment. « Monsieur, vous connaissez ce jeune garçon si je ne m'abuses. » Il lui répondit positivement et le praticien continua : « Bien, vous allez donc pouvoir confirmer ses dires. » Au regard que lui lança le chanteur, il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il se passait.

« Sachez qu'après ce genre d'incident, il est possible que le patient perde un peu la mémoire. Pas de façon définitive rassurez-vous ! Cependant, la chose est probable, j'aimerais donc m'assurer que ce jeune homme ne soit pas amnésique. S'il l'est, il vous faudra vous occuper de lui, sinon, il se débrouillera bien je pense. »

Le jeune brun, encore un peu groggy à cause du choc se récria. « Non mais dites tout de suite que je suis du genre à oublier mon nom, l'endroit où je travaille, ou cet homme ! »

« Bien, au moins il est toujours vif. C'est un bon point, il y a très peu de chance de séquelles ou d'amnésie dans ce cas. » Suivi une série de petites questions d'ordre général auxquelles le jeune accidenté répondit correctement.

Son idole avait tout confirmé et était plus que ravi. Son copain n'avait pas changé. « Bien, vous pouvez le ramener chez lui, puisque monsieur est si confiant quand à sa santé. Je n'ai rien à dire, il est de nouveau sur pied c'est plus que certain. »

Sakuma sourit et se rapprocha du garçon. « Allez viens Tat-chan, je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la voiture. » _'Dieu qu'il est beau !' _ pensa Tatsuha. « Ca ne vous dérange vraiment pas monsieur Sakuma ? Je peux rentrer à pied vous savez. »

« Es-tu inconscient ? Tu as une cheville foulée ! Discutes pas et appuies-toi sur moi. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ryuichi ! » Il avait presque hurlé, le pauvre jeune garçon avait été surpris, c'était la première fois que l'homme laissait une autre émotion que la gaieté s'emparer vraiment de lui.

Docile, le gamin obéit et écouta enfin l'adulte, même si on pouvait en douter parfois. « Bien, Ryuichi-san. » répondit-il comme un gamin pris en faute, et c'est un peu ce qu'il était. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était à l'hôpital pour un accident, qui reconnaissons le aurait pu être plus grave.

Il se releva alors du lit, c'est là qu'ils remarquèrent tous les deux un léger détail : la blouse d'hôpital. La jeune infirmière débarqua justement à ce moment avec ses habits et somma le chanteur d'habiller son ami. Ordre du médecin : on essaye de ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville pendant environ deux semaines.

« Mais, et mes deux boulots ? » « Absence justifiée, invalidité temporaire. » rétorqua la fille. « Ah ! Me voilà, bien et comment je vais payer ma nourriture maintenant. » soupira le jeune garçon.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on viendra t'apporter quelque chose tous les jours. » lui répondit chaleureusement son idole. « Merci Ryuichi-san. Heu… Vous pourriez vous retourner que je puisse me changer ? »

« Eh bien, tu es pudique ? » rigola son vis-à-vis. « Non, pas du tout. » répondit bien trop vite le garçon en rougissant.

« Désolé mais tu as entendu les ordres, pas d'imprudence, je t'habille. » déclara très sérieusement l'homme. « Mais vous plaisantez, je suis sûr. » « Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, mon grand. Et puis tu risques quoi, on est entre hommes. »

'_Oui ! Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiètes, si je me fais déshabiller par lui… Par l'enfer, j'aurais une érection monumentale !' _ paniqua intérieurement Tatsuha.

Un peu tard, quand il constata que profitant de son apathie il n'avait plus que son boxer pour tout vêtement.

« Sa… Ryuichi-san enfin ! Arrêter, je vais le faire. » Avec un grand sourire, l'homme le repoussa sur le lit et lui enfila son pantalon sans l'écouter. Il eut tôt fait de refermer le bouton et de remonter la fermeture éclair. « Lèves les bras. » dit-il gentiment. Le garçon s'exécuta le plus dur était passé, mais pas vraiment au sens physique du terme. S'il se levait maintenant, à coup sûr le chanteur verrait une belle bosse déformer le vêtement.

Alors pendant qu'il lui enfilait sa chemise, il pensa à des choses horribles qui eurent rapidement effet sur son problème. Imaginer sa sœur et l'autre timbré de producteur en train de le faire était radical, il en était sûr maintenant.

Cela dit, Sakuma avait bien noté que son jeune ami était… tendu. C'était au moins un signe, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il restait à savoir s'il le désirait seulement, ou s'il l'aimait. Et que lui aussi fasse un peu le ménage dans ses émotions.

Une fois que le blessé fut complètement vêtu, le plus vieux passa son bras sous son aisselle et soutenu le garçon, rejoignant à leur rythme la voiture. Où un américain commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'impatienter.

« Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Oh ! Tatsuha, tu as pu sortir, je comprends mieux pourquoi cela a pris du temps. » déclara K. « Navré de vous donner tant de souci. Ca ne vous dérange pas de me reconduire chez moi. C'est dans la quarante deuxième avenue, numéro 15. »

« No problem, petit. » Dès que les deux garçons eurent posé leurs fesses sur la banquette, il démarra à fond de train. C'est sûr, qu'il fallait être accroché avec un type pareil ! Encore heureux qu'Eiri pouvait se révéler avoir la même conduite que lui par moment, très rares bien sûr.

En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent à destination. Et d'autant plus vite, Tat's se retrouva enlacé à la taille, par le bras de son idole de toujours. Celui-ci s'excusa à la place de son manager pour sa conduite infernale, et le ramena devant la porte de sa maison.

Le jeune moine sortit alors rapidement ses clés de la poche arrière de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte. « Bon, heu… au revoir Ryuichi-san. » dit-il. Cependant, le chanteur n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser rentrer. « Attends, Tat-chan, tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je veux t'aider tu sais. Après tout c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. »

« Ne dites pas ça, Ryuichi-san ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de vous aider. Je suis responsable de mon état, ne vous faites pas fautif, vous n'avez rien à vous reproché. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un spot tomberait précisément où vous étiez. Je vous assure, tout va bien, et je n'ai besoin de rien. Sur ce je vais me reposer, à demain, peut-être. » rétorqua-t-il véhément.

Ryu fut content qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, malgré tout un plan germait dans sa tête et il comptait bien le mettre en application. Quoi qu'il en dise, une cheville dans cet état avait des inconvénients et il entendait être là pour l'aider, le soigner et peut-être profiter de beaux moments d'intimité.

Et son idée ne pouvait attendre pour être exécutée. De ce fait, il retourna très vite à la voiture, s'attachant rapidement en un vieux réflexe. « K, tu peux m'aider encore un peu ? » demanda-t-il énigmatiquement.

« Yes. » répondit l'américain peut sûr de savoir ce que son poulain avait en tête. Il le ramena chez lui et fut invité à rentrer. C'est au moment où Ryuichi sortit une grosse valise qu'il commença à entrevoir le début du plan.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, et avec l'aide non négligeable de son dévoué manager, le jeune chanteur avait ses affaires prêts.

« Bien, c'est reparti, et après je te laisse tranquille pour deux semaines. » s'enthousiasma Ryu-chan. « Bien ! confirma le blond avant de finalement comprendre. « Attends une seconde ! De quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ta carrière pendant deux semaines, non mais t'es devenu cinglé ! »

« Non ! Ecoutes K, si tu veux que je continue à chanter je ne pourrais pas bien m'occuper de Tat-chan. Je te signale qu'il m'a sauvé, et que je lui dois une fière chandelle. Imagine que ce soit moi qui sois mal à sa place. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'obliger à continuer. Alors faisons comme ci, personne n'a besoin d'être au courant. »

« Toi, alors ! Quant tu veux quelque chose personne ne peut t'arrêter. Tu es vraiment diabolique. » déclara forfait le pauvre homme. « Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? » rétorqua ironiquement Sakuma.

Là-dessus, ils repartirent rapidement à l'appartement de leur ami et Ryu sonna, ses valises au pied. Manque de bol, personne ne vint. Cependant, la lumière était toujours allumée dans le couloir. Le jeune homme essaya donc d'ouvrir la porte, qui n'était même pas fermée. _'Dieu qu'il est inconscient !'_ pensa-t-il.

Et les clés sur la commode n'arrangèrent rien à l'état d'esprit de l'adulte. L'arrivant déposa sa valise dans le salon et prit ses aises, déballant ses quelques affaires.

Puis, il entendit un bruit d'eau. La douche ? Oui, non mais quel imprudent ! Un beau japonais seul dans une maison ouverte au premier venu ! Heureusement que le quartier n'était pas vraiment fréquenté.

Enfin, il s'approcha doucement. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se rincer l'œil. Il vint sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et regarda par l'entrebâillement. _'Wouah, magnifique !' _ne put s'empêcher de penser un chanteur décidément de plus en plus pervers.

En effet, un joli Tatsuha sous la douche en train de passer délicatement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se dégager la vue. Voilà qui mettait en grand appétit petit Ryu.

Le châtain faillit jurer, une érection, forcée vu la vue, mais qui tombait mal. Il ne pouvait plus entrer dans la pièce pour passer pour une simple aide. Surtout que le petit idiot était debout, et sollicitait donc sa mauvaise cheville.

'_Bon ! Penses à quelque chose de pas excitant du tout. Ah non ! Tatsuha restes loin de moi ! Comment veux-tu que je calme mon érection si tu te loges dans ma tête. Enfin, ah oui voilà, Tôma et sa Mika. Argh pas beau. Mais au moins ça à marcher.'_

Il souffla un petit c'est bon, et pria pour ne pas de nouveau en choper une quand il serait dans la salle de bain.

Alors que le beau et mouillé jeune homme allait sortir du bain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il se figea quand il reconnut la tornade comme étant un beau chanteur de sa connaissance.

« Mais, mais… Enfin ! Monsieur Sakuma, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, et dans ma salle de bain ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? » Tant de questions et la dernière était la plus bête dans un certain sens.

Sakuma avait pris une serviette, s'était rapidement dévêtu et le résultat : le Sakuma en serviette. Une vision des plus enchanteresses certes mais oh combien inattendue dans cette maison.

« Ca ne se voit donc pas ? Je me suis mis dans la tenue la plus appropriée pour venir t'aider. » déclara gaiement l'homme. _'D'accord mais cette tenue ne va pas m'aider à ne pas voir son corps de rêve, et donc de me payer encore une érection. Minute, il a encore dit qu'il voulait m'aider, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?' _

'_Que je le supplie de partir, ou de me prendre ? A la réflexion, j'aimerais la deuxième solution mais ce pauvre innocent n'a sans doute pas conscience que je le désire nuit et jour' _ pensa la pauvre victime de cette aide volontaire.

Le chanteur avait profité de l'inattention, due aux pensées du jeune garçon, pour se rapprocher. Si bien que quand Tatsuha retomba sur terre, il plongea ses yeux dans deux lacs de saphir.

Silence, puis le châtain sourit et déclara joyeusement. « Allez Tat-chan fais plaisir à ton chanteur préféré et assieds-toi dans la baignoire, que je puisse te frotter le dos. » « Quoi ! Non mais heu… » protesta faiblement le brun. « Et pas de discussions ! » en disant cela Sakuma-san l'avait choppé sous les aisselles et par-dessous les genoux.

Il l'assit donc dans le fond du bain et attrapa un gant de toilette pour se mettre à la tâche. Une fois le dos fait, Ryu lui souffla doucement à l'oreille de se relever légèrement. Le garçon s'exécuta, pensant qu'il allait l'aider à sortir de là et de sa présence plus que dévêtue qui le mettait au supplice.

Malheureusement non, alors qu'il allait pour se tourner vers lui, l'idole le maintint sur les genoux et appliqua le gant sur… ses fesses. Le rouge monta brusquement au visage du bel adolescent, Dieu, il le soumettait à la torture, ce n'était pas possible.

« Monsieur Sakuma qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il hésitant et d'une petite voix inhabituelle. Ce que l'homme ignorait était qu'il était en train de masser une zone des plus sensibles de son anatomie, ce qui n'arrangeait aucunement les hormones en ébullition du garçon.

En réaction à cette appellation trop formelle désormais selon lui, l'icône japonaise lui pinça les fesses à travers son linge mouillé. L'effet fut inévitable : une érection et un gémissement plus qu'évocateur sortir de la bouche du jeune homme assit dans sa baignoire.

Avec un regard prédateur sur son joli petit et futur copain, l'adulte lui glissa innocemment : « Qu'y a-t-il Tat-chan, ça ne va pas ? » « Heu… si Ryuichi-san, excusez-moi c'était l'effet de surprise. »

Un doux sourire s'étala sur le visage du chanteur, superbe réaction plus qu'encourageante. « Bien, alors je fais tes jambes et on a finit. » déclara-t-il. La chose fut exécutée, pendant que le petit Uesugi s'imaginait de nouveau sa sœur et son mari dans une position sexuelle. Une fois de plus, la pensée fit son effet sur son organe génital.

Il était temps car son ange diabolique lui annonça qu'il avait finit et qu'il pouvait sortir. Docile, il obéit et évita de regarder le bel homme sortir de la pièce de sa démarche féline.

Tatsuha sortit de la salle d'eau en enfilant un peignoir et rejoignit son invité dans le salon. C'est en s'installant dans le canapé et zieutant autour de lui qu'il remarqua un détail : la valise. Là, il eut un doute et était bien décidé à demander une explication.

« Ryuichi-san ! » « Oui ? » la réponse venait de la cuisine, ce qui l'intrigua. Il se releva et alla avec précaution jusqu'à la porte ouverte. Un petit Ryu s'ingéniait à lui préparer à manger. Ses doutes augmentèrent encore et il entra dans la pièce.

« Ryuichi-san, puis-je savoir ce que votre valise fait dans le salon et pourquoi vous faites à manger ? » L'heure était venue de lâcher la bombe. Toujours aussi insouciant, l'homme lui sortit avec son air de petit garçon les mots fatidiques.

« Quelle question, Tat-chan ! Je prépare juste un petit encas comme ça on n'ira pas au lit sans rien dans le ventre. Quant à ma valise, il est légitime qu'elle m'ait suivi puisque je suis venu t'aider jusqu'à ton rétablissement. »

« Hein ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous installez ici pour me surveiller ? Et vos concerts, vos obligations de chanteur ? Comment voulez-vous gérer tout cela en même temps ? »

« Allons, du calme, tu vas me déconcentrer pour la cuisine. C'est pourtant simple, je me suis mis en pause, pour deux semaines. Seul K est au courant, et personne d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir. »

Pour le coup, le jeune garçon fut scié. Il se reprit très vite pour tenter de raisonner ce gentil innocent. « Ryuichi-san, je croyais que vous aviez déculpabilisé. Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis un grand garçon. Et puis, comment voulez-vous être tranquille ? Vos fans vont se poser des questions, vous réclamez. Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire cela. Et puis, je risque de devenir fou si je ne peux plus sortir vous voir en concert. »

Après sa tirade, Sakuma démonta ses arguments un à un. « D'abord, sache que je ne culpabilise plus, tu es mon ami et il est normal que je vienne t'aider, surtout que je suis plus vieux que toi. »

« De deux, quand on a une cheville foulée on évite de trop marcher, et donc de se tenir trop debout. De plus quand je suis arrivé, ta porte n'était pas fermée. C'était très imprudent, surtout ici, donc tu n'es pas aussi responsable que tu veux me faire croire. »

« Ensuite, mes fans peuvent se passer de moi deux semaines. Surtout que pour tout le monde je serais considéré comme malade. Et toi, tu pourras sortir sous ma surveillance, et celle de K aussi. Et pour finir, si tu veux que je te donne un concert privé ce sera avec joie. »

Dépité, le gamin se résigna et posa ses fesses sur une chaise pour ne pas réveiller le démon que pouvait être son bien-aimé idole quand il était fâché.

Satisfait de le voir plus raisonnable, il lui colla une petite bise sur le front avant de se remettre à ses croques monsieur. Tat's lui se toucha le front, ses lèvres étaient si douces. _'Kami, aidé moi à tenir. Faites que je ne lui saute pas dessus.'_ pensa-t-il.

Il fut surpris quand une assiette fut posée devant lui. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et mangèrent en silence.

Après le repas, l'adulte emprunta la douche pour se laver. Pendant ce temps-là, en bonne hôte, Tatsuha alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre, la rangeant un peu au passage et enfin l'amena sur le canapé.

Il s'installa avec un livre dans le lit improvisé en attendant que son adonis chéri sorte de la salle de bain, tout mouillé. Les cheveux dégoulinants, le peignoir un peu grand découvrant une épaule, il était irrésistible.

Cela dit quand Ryuichi vit son ami dans le canapé avec une couverture, il ne fut guère content. _'Bon sang, il me donne du fil à retordre. Est-ce que je lui fais vraiment de l'effet ? Si c'est le cas, il devrait être ravi de m'avoir dans son lit, et profiter un peu de la situation. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Je le croyais plus sauvage, moins coincé mais là, franchement il cherche à me faire sortir de mes gonds.' _

« Tatsuha ! » l'adolescent releva la tête. _'Gloups, une goutte, je veux être une goutte. Surtout celle qui entre dans le col du peignoir, oh le torse de Ryuichi, les abdos de Ryuichi. Oh bordel, non pente glissante, ne pas penser à ça.'_

Une fois le cerveau reconnecté au mode normal, et non au mode pervers, Tat's écouta le chanteur lui crier presque dessus.

« Tatsuha ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Dois-je une fois de plus te rappeler que tu es blessé. Tu es vraiment impossible, au lit et presto si tu ne veux pas mon pied au cul. » A cet ordre, le garçon s'allongea rapidement sur le fauteuil, espérant calmer l'homme.

« Tu es sourd, j'ai dit au lit, ton vrai lit, pas le canapé ! Les blessés ça reste dans un bon lit bien chaud. Personne ne dort sur le canapé. » Il fut subitement interrompu dans sa diatribe par la voix hésitante de son cadet.

« Mais, Ryuichi-san ! Il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, et un seul lit ! Il faut bien que l'un de nous dorme sur le canapé. Et vous êtes l'invité, c'est donc à moi de prendre le fauteuil, pas à vous. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la moindre des politesses. »

« Eh bien, oublie la politesse avec moi ! On dormira dans le même lit, un point c'est tout ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais… » commença à protester le jeune garçon. « Pas de mais ! Allez, viens ! »

L'adulte lui tendait la main. Il eut la bonne idée de ne pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il attrapa la main tendue et se laissa mener à la chambre à coucher. Le lit double ne demandait qu'à les accueillir. Ils se déshabillèrent en se tournant le dos et entrèrent sous la couette.

Après un « bonne nuit » murmuré, ils finirent par plonger dans le sommeil assez rapidement, malgré que l'amour secret de leur vie se trouve tout contre eux. La soirée avait été bien trop éreintante pour qu'ils luttent contre Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ryuichi qui se réveilla le premier. Il profita du spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux : une jambe imberbe dépassant du drap et un fin sourire sur le visage. Tatsuha était vraiment magnifique.

Complètement réveillé grâce à cette vision, il admira juste encore un instant le joli garçon qu'il convoitait, puis se leva paré à préparer le petit déjeuner.

La bonne odeur de pancakes qui s'échappa de la cuisine vint lentement titiller les narines de l'endormi, le réveillant doucement. Il papillonna des yeux, puis les frotta, et enfin s'assit afin de s'étirer. C'est là que la senteur se fit plus forte et l'attira vers la cuisine.

S'il était encore à moitié endormi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien grand à la vision qui l'attendait. Ryuichi Sakuma, le célèbre chanteur, était en train de cuisiner joyeusement uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et… d'un tablier.

L'esprit pervers passa rapidement dans sa tête, et aussi plus au sud, avant d'être rapidement chassé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de passer pour un vicieux auprès de l'amour de sa vie.

En effet, celui-ci l'ayant entendu entrer se retourna et lui sourit, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il sortit du frigo du sirop d'érable et conseilla à son ami d'en mettre une bonne couche sur les pancakes, c'était délicieux.

Le garçon s'exécuta et déclara à son idole, qu'il était vraiment un cordon bleu. « Oh ! Ben tu sais, quand tu vis seul, il vaut mieux te mettre rapidement à la cuisine, si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim. Et je suis un bon mangeur donc, j'ai essayé pas mal de choses. En tout cas, tout ce que j'ai préparé jusqu'à maintenant m'avait paru mangeable, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. »

« Sincèrement, si vous deviez vous reconvertir, ce que je ne souhaite pas du tout, je vous verrais bien en chef cuisinier. » déclara Tat's. Ce qu'il ne précisait pas c'est que la tenue de ce matin aurait aussi été un autre métier à exploiter : mannequin, voilà qui collait parfaitement avec le corps de rêve du chanteur.

« Eh ben, merci tu me flattes, Tat-chan. » La fin du repas se passa calmement, ils ne discutèrent que de la météo de ce matin. Le jeune garçon espérait qu'ils pourraient aller faire un tour dehors, Ryu lui était d'avis d'aller se promener un peu plus loin que l'avenue marchande. Simple précaution pour ne pas se faire voir par les employés de Rage qui ne manqueraient pas de dénoncer le chanteur.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rendre à Central Park. Ils regardèrent la météo à la télévision, et comme le beau temps était de mise, ils décidèrent de préparer un petit pique-nique. Bien sûr K serait invité puisque c'est lui qui allait les y conduire.

Une fois toute la nourriture prête, Ryuichi téléphona à K pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Celui-ci acquiesça et lui confia au passage que Rage avait gobé leur petit mensonge. Ravi de cette nouvelle, Ryu se tourna vers son ami et lui fit le signe de la victoire. Le garçon comprit son geste en quelques secondes. Une grande star comme lui qui disparaît du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle, ça aurait entraîné une catastrophe pour la productrice.

Enfin, ils allaient être loin du showbiz pour quelque temps, ça ne pourrait sans doute pas faire de mal à Sakuma de faire une petite pause. Un fort klaxon sortit le brun de ses pensées, et il suivit son aîné au dehors, en portant le panier.

Toujours la même conduite, ce mec était un danger public ! Il n'y eut cependant aucun accident à déplorer, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau au parc.

Tous trois profitèrent de cette belle journée ensoleillée pour se promener dans l'immense étendue. A l'heure du repas, ils campèrent leur nappe et leur panier au pied d'un vieux chêne. K félicita les deux garçons pour leurs petits plats succulents, particulièrement la tarte aux pommes qui était son péché mignon.

Le reste de la journée se passa très vite, Ryuichi toujours aussi survolté avait joué avec Kumagoro pendant une bonne heure. K et Tatsuha avaient passé leur temps à parler de tout et de rien, plus particulièrement du chanteur enfant qui les accompagnait. Quant on est fan on reste fan, Tat's n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander des informations sur son nouveau colocataire.

Il apprit donc ce que détestait son idole : les menteurs et les méchants pas beaux. Mais aussi, ses manies, ses tics, ses plats préférés, les endroits qu'il aimait ceux qu'il détestait, etc. Mais bien évidemment, il ne put apprendre plus sur ses préférences sexuelles, à savoir s'il avait déjà été attiré par des hommes, ou tout simplement s'il avait été amoureux un jour.

K occulta sciemment de lui dire que Ryuichi l'avait en vue depuis un moment. En fait, le beau vocaliste avait souvent parlé de lui depuis leur sortie au zoo trois ans plus tôt. Il l'avait d'emblée adopté comme quelqu'un de sympathique et sur qui on pouvait compter. Seulement à l'époque, il avait fort à faire pour garder Shuichi sur les rails de sa future carrière.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, les trois garçons repartirent jusqu'à la maison de Tat-chan, et K fut de nouveau convié à boire un verre. Il partit quelques instants plus tard, pour laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Ces deux là passèrent le temps en regardant un dvd, puis le plus vieux commença à cuisiner le souper, tandis que Tatsuha resta vautré dans le canapé, avec obligation de ne pas se lever. Lorsque tout fut prêt dans la cuisine, Ryu-chan vint rechercher son ami et l'aida à venir à table.

Une fois les pâtes mangées, Le châtain proposa innocemment qu'ils aillent prendre leur bain ensemble. Malgré son rougissement à cette phrase, le pauvre blessé capitula, de toute façon qu'il le veuille ou non il n'avait pas le choix.

Le chanteur fit couler un bon bain chaud, ensuite revint chercher sa jeune charge. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il le fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret et le déshabilla gentiment. Un réflexe attira son attention quand il retira le pantalon. Le jeune couvrit son pénis de ses deux mains.

« Allons, Tat-chan, ne sois pas si pudique ! On est entre hommes, que peut-il t'arriver ? » demanda las Ryu-chan. _'Une érection monumentale et l'envie désespérée de vous sauter dessus' _pensa-t-il automatiquement. Bien sûr, il ne lui répondit pas cela, d'ailleurs il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une bêtise.

Pour ne pas offenser l'homme, il baissa la tête en un signe de pardon. L'homme faillit soupirer, il se déshabilla à son tour. En le voyant faire, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de mater un peu ce corps délectable.

Un torse magnifique, fin aux abdos visibles sans être trop voyant. Puis, une fois son froc enlevé, ses longues jambes fines et imberbes. L'ensemble constituait un être exceptionnellement beau, un véritable ange.

'_Dieu, est-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi canon, et de ne pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel je suis. Si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrais plus me tenir, et je vais perdre tout contrôle. A-t-il seulement conscience de sa beauté ? Il n'en a pas l'air en tout cas.' _Pensa le pauvre supplicié, qui se retrouvait encore avec une érection naissante.

« Allez on va dans l'eau ! » La phrase le réveilla, et il se leva tant bien que mal, et s'ingénia surtout à dissimuler son petit problème. « Tat-chan ! » Le garçon comprit rapidement, et s'excusa ça avait été un réflexe.

Sans rien dire, le vocaliste vint lui prendre la taille par derrière et souleva délicatement ses jambes. Il se positionna dans la baignoire de façon à être assis derrière son copain, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes.

Comme le soir dernier, il entreprit de frotter le dos de son colocataire doucement. Le pauvre garçon lui priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarque pas son inconvénient.

« Tat-chan ? Tu peux te mettre à quatre pattes, j'aurais plus facilement accès à tes jambes et à tes fesses comme ça. » _'Argh ! La phrase à double sens, et merde foutu sexe qui réagit à tout.' _grimaça-t-il.

Dans un dernier élan pour cacher son sexe, il serra fortement les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Cependant, Ryuichi n'apprécia pas et le lui fit savoir. « Tat-chan, comment veux-tu être propre partout si tu n'ouvres pas les jambes ? » _'Mais il a fini avec ses phrases ambigües !' _

« C'est forcé, Ryuichi-san ? » « Oui ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Dans un dernier recours, il essaya de ne tenir dans le fond de la baignoire que d'une main et tint son pénis contre son aine.

Ryiuchi ne se douta de rien, il commençait avec une joie certaine à caresser les jolies fesses rondes à travers le gant. Plus pour s'amuser que pour mettre son compagnon mal à l'aise, il les repinça, espérant entendre un gémissement de sa part.

« Ah ! Ryuichi-san, j'ai rien fait !» « Désolé, ma main a dérapé. » le massage recommença, il était satisfait, il avait encore gémi. Enivré par ce son qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, il recommença son manège une fois de plus après quelques minutes.

Là ce fut trop pour le pauvre adolescent, c'était une partie sensible, il ne pouvait rien y faire. « Ah ! Ah ! » Sous le plaisir, son érection se rappela à lui. Encore un pincement, et la main qui le soutenait glissa imperceptiblement. Dans un réflexe, il se rattrapa avec l'autre main. Le chanteur put alors voir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa belle proie. Une érection bien rigide qu'il voyait pendre encore un peu entre les jambes du garçon.

Soudain, il eut un coup de chaud de voir ce qu'il provoquait chez le jeune Uesugi. _'Bon, c'est définitif, j'ai envie de lui à en mourir, je le veux pour moi tout seul et sur le champ.' _ pensa l'homme.

« Vous avez bientôt fini, Ryuichi-san ? » demanda faiblement sa victime. « Mmm ! Non, je ne crois pas, en fait, on commence à peine. Il faut être vraiment très propre, Tat-chan, tu comprends ? Partout, tout doit être impeccable. »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait le brun se retourna vers lui. Quand il vit le regard de prédateur qu'il affichait, la surprise prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Le chanteur se rapprocha de ses fesses, il vit sa langue sortir et venir le lécher. La suite ne se fit pas attendre : gémissements en puissance. « Mm ! Ah ! Ryu… Ryuichi… san. Qu'est-ce qui… Ah !... vous prend ? »

« Ce qui me prend mon tout beau, c'est que je suis devenu accro. Je te veux maintenant là tout de suite. Ton corps t'a trahi, tu es aussi excité que moi ! Alors ne viens pas dire que tu ne veux pas ! »

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » cria Tatsuha, il refusait de se laisser aller, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un coup parmi d'autres pour le vocaliste, non il aurait voulu être celui qui le ferait tomber amoureux. Il le voulait pour lui seul, et à jamais.

« Hors de question, Tat-chan. » Et pour le faire taire, il se pencha un peu plus, insistant avec sa langue sur la raie des fesses. Il trouva très vite l'antre intime de son joli partenaire, et le lécha avidement.

« Ah, Ah ! Non, ah ! Pitié Ryuichi-san. Ah ! S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas le faire comme ça ! Ah, ah ! Mmm ! Vous êtes méchant ! »

A ce dernier mot, le châtain reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il s'était laissé aller, mais il le désirait tellement, et ses fesses étaient un tel appel au viol, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il regarda le pauvre garçon encore dans cette position purement érotique, puis il le fit se rasseoir et s'excusa un bon nombre de fois, le visage calé dans le creux de son cou.

« Ca va Ryuichi-san, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez me désirer, j'ai été surpris. Cependant, je suis flatté de vous faire tant d'effet. Cela dit, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis un gars facile. Pour tout vous avouez, je… je vous aime depuis longtemps. »

« Je le savais, mais ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas à un moment. Alors que moi, je t'aime aussi, et j'ai envie de toi comme personne Tat-chan. »

« Vous… Vous m'aimez ? Et moi qui croyais que vous ne voudriez que passer la nuit avec moi. » « Tu rigoles, j'espère ? » répondit Ryu, « Ecoutes-moi bien, tu es beau, intelligent, personne ne pourrait te résister. C'est pourquoi, je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul, je veux que tu ne voies que moi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes. »

« Idiot, je t'appartiens depuis notre première rencontre, même avant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis tes débuts. Et je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de t'avoir, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas aller voir ailleurs. »

« Aucun risque. » conclut Sakuma en scellant leurs lèvres en un doux et chaste baiser. Baiser qui s'enhardit très vite, il se fit plus long, plus sensuel, et l'effet fut dévastateur. Ils se séparèrent uniquement à cause du manque d'air.

« On est propre, si on allait continuer dans la chambre ? » demanda d'une voix très sensuelle le chanteur. « Volontiers. »

Les deux garçons sortirent donc du bain, et se séchèrent avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre à coucher, en continuant à s'embrasser.

Une fois arrivé dans leur antre, ils n'atteignirent même pas le lit. Ryuichi avait décidé de plaquer son presque amant entre le mur et lui. Dès que cela fut fait, il s'empressa de lécher le lobe d'oreille le plus proche. Il fut récompensé de son talent par de petits gémissements à la consonance tout à fait érotiques.

Tatsuha ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir la délicieuse dégustation dont il faisait l'objet. Il fut très vite pris de toutes parts, les oreilles, la bouche, le menton et le cou. Les mains de son partenaire s'étaient déjà égarées sur son torse, et avaient rencontrés deux bouts de chairs pointants avec lesquels ils jouaient.

La langue du chanteur vint se perdre pendant un moment dans son cou, y gravant quelques suçons. Tat's gémit de plus belle, son beau partenaire trouvait vraiment trop rapidement ses points sensibles. Par réflexe à sa douce torture, l'adolescent s'agrippa aux fesses de son homme, et en profita pour les peloter, le temps qu'il soit rassasié de ses petites morsures.

Bientôt, les deux garçons, haletants, se dirigèrent aussi vite que possible dans le lit, tout en se déshabillant avec empressement. Ce qu'ils eurent vite fait puisqu'ils n'avaient enfilé qu'une serviette autour de leurs hanches.

Enfin, ils tombèrent pêle-mêle sur les draps, Ryuichi au-dessus de son joli fantasme. Il s'empressa de l'embrasser encore, ayant la certitude de n'être jamais rassasié de ses délicieux baisers.

Le baiser était profond et doux et enivra les sens des deux garçons, cela mit le feu aux poudres. Ryu, n'en pouvant plus, descendit sur le corps de rêve et attarda sa bouche sur un téton, tout en titillant l'autre entre son index et son pouce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut l'inverse, il alterna son travail sur les deux boutons de chairs tendus pendant quelques instants.

Enfin, il se décida à aller plus loin, non sans avoir encore échangé un baiser. Il redessina du bout des doigts les fins muscles de Tatsuha et descendit ses mains au niveau de ses fesses. Il palpa et malaxa la zone sensible avec tant de maestria que la pauvre victime de cet acte faillit jouir. Au dernier moment, il avait réussi à se retenir, peut-être parce que le massage c'était stoppé.

La langue habile du vocaliste se faufila ensuite dans son nombril, il tourna un peu autour avant d'aller et venir dedans et hors du petit orifice.

Bien sûr, le traitement que Tatsuha subissait ne le laissait aucunement de marbre, au contraire des gémissements et des cris d'excitation ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche. Cela rendait de plus en plus fou son seme.

Celui-ci en eut assez, il n'en pouvait décidément plus. Il agrippa fermement les jambes galbées de son joli Tat-chan et les lécha un peu, pour le frustrer. En effet, le pauvre gémissant ne demandait que la délivrance, il le suppliait presque de le prendre sur le champ.

Mais, définitivement sadique, ou juste un peu, Ryuichi le rendait fou avant d'accéder à sa requête. Lorsque la langue taquine entra en contact avec un genou, le jeune moine eut un sursaut, et un gémissement plus fort.

« Ah ! Mais enfin, tu as un radar pour détecter mes points sensibles, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! » gémit le brun en haletant sous les caresses buccales de son joli chanteur.

Celui-ci lui sourit, et son regard langoureux et dévorant enflamma encore plus l'adolescent. Sans un mot, le sexe du plus jeune fut alors touché délibérément. C'était un doigt qui le caressait doucement sur toute la longueur et ce geste fut presque insoutenable, il allait vraiment finir par jouir.

Voyant l'état de son amant, le chanteur eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, il s'empressa enfin de faire plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Il engloba le sexe de sa bouche, et ses mains jouaient avec la base et avec les boules du garçon, au bord de la délivrance.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tat-chan ne vit pas la fin de sa douce torture. Si effectivement Ryu-san l'avait léché et caressé, il enserra légèrement la base pour l'empêcher d'arriver. Il allait pour se plaindre mais il fut arrêté très vite par un brûlant baiser.

Les deux bouches s'écartèrent, et trois doigts furent présentés au brun. Aussitôt, ravi, il avala ce qu'on lui présentait et les humidifia correctement. Peu de temps après, la main de l'idole se présenta devant son antre et le pénétrèrent lentement et un par un. Au bout de quelques minutes, le trou était suffisamment étiré pour accueillir l'imposant sexe de son amant.

Celui-ci l'empala doucement sur sa verge et attendit patiemment son signal. Enfin, il bougea et la sensation, qui les envahit tous les deux, fut tellement puissante que leurs liquides commencèrent doucement à s'échapper. Après de nombreux va-et-vient plus ou moins réguliers et forts, ils se déversèrent enfin.

Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, cette première fois avait été tellement fantastique qu'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils s'endormirent tout de suite. Ils se réveillèrent cependant pendant la nuit et réitérèrent l'acte plusieurs fois.

C'est ainsi que la journée qui suivit, ils ne bougèrent pas du lit, ou très peu. La semaine fut un rêve éveillé. Bien sûr, ils ne restèrent pas indéfiniment dans leur chambre. Ils sortirent aussi seuls ou avec K, pour aller se promener ou se rendre dans un restaurant ou au cinéma.

En bref, une semaine idyllique, et le pied de Tatsuha se remettait lentement mais sûrement, cela dit Sakuma couvait encore l'adolescent comme au premier jour. C'était sans doute pour cela que quand ils retournèrent à l'hôpital le médecin diagnostiqua qu'il ne suffirait plus que de trois, quatre jours pour qu'il guérisse.

Cette annonce angoissa un peu le plus jeune des deux, il redoutait que cela signifie que Ryuichi ne resterait peut-être pas avec lui. Cependant, il en parla le soir même et se fit crier dessus. Au contraire, le châtain lui assura que c'était justement une raison pour qu'il emménage définitivement avec lui.

Rien ne pourrait donc les séparer, Ryu était bien décidé à rester pour toujours avec son petit japonais préféré.

Enfin, presque rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Malheureusement pour eux, durant une sortie, Rage qui sortait avec Bill à ce moment-là d'un café, les vit. Quand elle vit que son poulain n'avait rien et qu'il s'était joué d'elle, elle péta une durite.

Elle fondit à l'instant même sur son petit chanteur et le sermonna, au final elle le somma d'être le lendemain à huit heures trente tapantes dans son bureau. Cela dit, même s'il y avait peu de monde dans les rues ce jour-là, cela n'empêcha pas une émeute, Ryu était assez apprécié dans cette contrée. Donc quand la jeune femme avait crié Sakuma-san cela avait été la ruée. Heureusement, tout le monde avait pu s'échapper sans trop de casse.

Après cela, les deux amants se virent un peu moins, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se faire d'excellentes soirées télés ou sexuelles.

Après tout cela, ce fut le tour de Tatsuha de reprendre du service. Cela dit, son travail au temple et à XMR ne lui prenait pas énormément de temps, et les habitudes du soir ne changèrent pas.

Enfin, la tournée de Ryuichi aux USA se termina en même temps que l'emploi de Tat-chan par le vieux Kensai. Ils purent donc rentrer au Japon ensemble.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux garçons décidèrent de s'établir dans l'appartement du chanteur. Lorsque Ryu croisa Shuichi il lui raconta tout. Le rosé le félicita et offrit ses vœux de bonheur au joyeux couple. Bien sûr, toute la bande fut mise au courant.

Du groupe de Shu-chan jusqu'à Toma en passant par Mika et Eiri. Si le groupe accepta facilement la nouvelle, ainsi que Noriko, Tôma et Mika faillirent les incendier. La différence d'âge couplé à leurs caractères très spéciaux les rendaient sceptique sur la durée de leur couple.

Cependant, voyant combien ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils acceptèrent finalement leur relation. Quant à Yuki, égal à lui-même, il décréta que son petit frère avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher, tout son portrait quoi.

Les deux tourtereaux les remercièrent donc pour leur tolérance et leurs encouragements, et ils eurent vite faits de vivre ensemble. Quelques mois plus tard, Tatsuha proposa même à son bien-aimé de se fiancer, ce que l'autre s'empressa d'accepter. Et voilà, ils vécurent heureux par la suite, bien que la news fût dure à avaler pour les fans quand on leur annonça tout cela à la télévision.

FIN

Voilà, reviews, please. Que tous ceux qui passent par ici laissent un petit message, sinon, je vais péter un câble. (Fille très éprouvée par sa semaine, et qui en a marre que ces OS soient à peine lus !)


End file.
